1. Field of the Invention
Heretofore a power operated clamp includes a body having a pair of side plates between which is slidably mounted a rod end connected to the reciprocal piston rod of a cylinder aligned with and attached to the body. Said clamp includes a linkage interconnecting the reciprocal rod end with a clamp arm pivotally mounted upon the body and in one position adapted for securing a workpiece with respect to a workpiece support.
2. The Prior Art
Clamps of this type are shown in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,185 dated Nov. 7, 1972 entitled Cylinder Operated Power Clamp and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,027 dated May 3, 1977 entitled Power Wedge Clamp with Guided Arm.